Fan:Kamichi Hiryu (Digitalize)
|nationality=Japanese |age= 16 |grade=10th |gender=Male |relatives=Shingen Hiryu (Grandfather) Yukimura Hiryu (Father) Oichi Hiryu (Mother) Masamune Hiryu (Uncle) Shunichi Hiryu (Younger Brother) Akaichi Hiryu (Older Brother) Mayu Hiryu (Older Sister) Sayu Hiryu (Younger Sister) |occupation=DigiDestined High School Student Detective |alias= |mega=ShineGreymon |mega2=ShineGreymon Ruin Mode ShineGreymon Burst Mode |}} Kamichi Hiryu is the main protagonist of the fan series Digimon Adventure: Digitalize. Description Kamichi Hiryu is a student in Odaiba High School, he is in homeroom with Tai, Matt, and Sora. He's always have a knack for solving mysteries, which lead him to become one of the great detectives today, he's always get request from the police to help them solve the case to the crime, because he is skilled in the art of deductive reasoning. He earned the title "The Sherlock Holmes of Tokyo", which made him famous with the media for his detective work. His high IQ of 200 just not made his detective work a lot easier, but also help him with his schoolwork. He's quite athletic with every kind of sport, but he only joins the soccer, basketball and kendo teams in school. Because of his top test scores and high athletic abilities, he's one of the school's top 10 students. Kamichi is the grandson of Shingen Hiryu, who's the Chairman of the Hiryu Group. Kamichi's parents are Yukimura Hiryu, the eldest son of Shingen, who's a famous author for writing the "Black Phantom" mystery stories and sloving mysteries, and Oichi Hiryu, a famous actress who retired after getting married. Kamichi is currently living with his uncle Masamune Hiryu, the head of the science division of the Hiryu group, who's currently researching the Digital World and the Digimons. He's a huge fan of Sherlock Holmes and soccer. He plays the violin very well and have a perfect pitch. He can cook in a gourmet-level, which made him popular with the girls at school. Because of his high soccer skills, Tai was made his rival in the game, and they both tries to outplay each other, but it usually ends up in a tie. He owns motorcycle license and a red motorcycle. He's good friends with Police Inspector Genjuu Koudou, who have high respect for Kamichi's detective skills and thinks that it even surpasses Kamichi father Yukimura's skills. Kamichi is equip with gadgets that were created by his uncle Masamune and Professor Kenshin. Personality He's kind-hearted with his friends and sacrifice himself to save them, he does not tolerate any of those who tries to harm others. He believes there is one truth to everything, and does not rest until he finds it. His personality is mostly like Tai's: happy-go-lucky, adventurous, naive, and also impulsive which lead him and his friends into trouble. Unlike other rich boys, Kamichi acts like a fun-loving nobleman who likes to hang with commoners. Appearance Kamichi appeared as a faired-skinned young man with neatly kept brown-colored hair and red eyes. Digimon Forms ShineGreymon Main article: ShineGreymon (Digitalize) ShineGreymon Ruin Mode Main article: ShineGreymon Ruin Mode (Digitalize) ShineGreymon Burst Mode Main article: ShineGreymon Burst Mode (Digitalize) Trivia *His character is based on Shinichi Kudo from Detective Conan.http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/Shinichi_Kudo *His personality is also based on Lan Hikari from Megaman NT Warrior. Notes and References Category:Fan Humans